


Jewels and Secrets

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Original Work, Wren's Erotic Library (Tumblr)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extortion, F/M, Fantasy Racism, Female on Male Rape, Jembax (Wren's Erotic Library), Lust Potion/Spell, Orgasm Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: In a certain jewelry shop, not all is as it seems...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 21





	Jewels and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: jembax, story, straight, dubcon, this is old and bad I'm sorry.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Dubious consent and blackmail lie ahead.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: This is a noncon porn fic where the victim is coerced into cooperating with the perpetrator.

The bell on the door chimed softly. The fringes of her cream colored dress swishing around her ankles, Isabelle quietly entered the jewelry shop. The plush crimson carpet silenced her footsteps as she wandered to the nearest glass display. Isabelle’s green eyes widened with awe as as she leaned over it. Resting on a bed of white velvet under the glass was a small, intricately crafted silver sea dragon curled protectively around a gleaming pearl. It was exquisite.

“Can I help you with anything, ma’am?” offered a polite voice behind her.

Isabelle straightened up, brushing a strand of wavy hair behind her ear. The voice had come from a sharply-dressed, tall young man with chestnut hair held back from his eyes by a cloth band. And what eyes! They were such a brilliant, dazzling blue, they almost seemed to glow. Isabelle’s gaze roamed further down his well-built body before snapping back up to the friendly smile on his handsome face. He stood up straight, easily a head taller than her, with his hands clasped smartly behind his back.

Isabelle didn’t need any help, but the man was too attractive to ignore. And his eyes were amazing.

“Yes, please,” she replied with a smile. “Can you get that pin out of the case for me? The one with the pearl?”

“Right away, m’am.”

The young man pulled a small gold key out of his pocket and slipped it into the lock on the glass case. The man’s hands were covered by soft ivory gloves. The gloves were immaculately clean and gave him a very formal look. Isabelle glanced back up at the strip of cloth on the man’s brow. _That_ , on the other hand, seemed rather informal.

Isabelle cocked her head. “Is there a reason you wear a headband?”

The young man started a little, apparently surprised by the question, and for a minute it seemed that he had forgotten the answer himself. “I-it’s... to keep the hair out of my eyes, m’lady. And to catch sweat; it gets hot in here sometimes.”

“Is that so?” Isabelle mused. She watched as the young man opened the display case. “Why wear gloves if it gets so hot in here?”

The man seemed more comfortable with this question, and he answered without looking up from the case. “My master requires it; he doesn’t want me smudging the jewelry.”

“Your master?”

Smiling brilliantly again, the man gently pulled out the silver pin and offered it to her with a slight bow, other hand clasped behind his back. “I’m only an apprentice here. Consider me your humble servant, m’lady.”

Isabelle smiled, accepting the exquisite pin. “Thank you, I will.”

She turned the delicate jewelry over in her hand; it was beautifully crafted. The sea dragon was ablaze with tiny silver spines that pricked her skin as she ran her fingers over it.

“This is gorgeous,” she murmured. “Does it have any magical enhancements?”

“A small one,” replied the young man. “It heightens the senses when one is near the seaside.”

“Interesting...” Isabelle handed it back to him. “It’s quite skillfully made.”

“I’ll pass along the compliment,” he replied, bowing as he took the pin. “Though the enchantment has always seemed somewhat useless to me. I’ve told my master that the people who need it will be sailors, and they aren’t the types to wear this kind of thing anyway.”

Isabelle giggled. “I suppose you’re right.”

Leaving the young man’s side, she wandered further along the glass display, taking in the beautiful arrangements of gold and aventurine and diamond and silver and ruby. It was amazing what metal and stone could be coaxed to do. A thousand colored gems winked back up at her, stars captured in their depths. Polished stones glistened, resplendent with their ornate natural patterns. Metal shone like a mirror or gleamed with a soft sheen.

“So many beauties...” Isabelle looked up at the young man, letting a mischievous smile grace her lips. “I don’t know where to start. Do you have any suggestions?”

The man walked over to where she stood, footsteps silenced in the deep, thick carpet. “Well, if you want my opinion, miss, some of the best items are in the back room.”

“Lead me there.”

The man turned and she followed him into a dark, intimate room in the back of the shop. Golden candlelight illuminated the jewelry in the cases, giving the scarlet room a warm glow. A small chandelier glittered in the center of the ceiling. There were even a few thick, comfortable looking chairs and one couch, all deep red and beautifully patterned.

The young man led her over to a necklace display. “I’m unfamiliar with what your tastes might be, my lady, but this is one of my personal favorites.”

The necklace was a simple gold chain with a heavy pendant resting in the middle. It was a huge, glittering, deep blue sapphire. As Isabelle looked closer she saw that there was actually an elegant gold dragon wrapped around it, tiny claws grasping the gem greedily.

“It’s beautiful,” breathed Isabelle, leaning closer for a better look at the tiny dragon’s features. “It must be worth a fortune.”

“It is.”

Isabelle smiled as she cast him a sidelong glance. “And I’ll bet it has a magical enhancement too.”

“Indeed,” replied the man. “It gives the wearer the power to speak more... persuasively.”

“The stone is quite lovely.” She shot him a sidelong glance. “It’s almost the color of your eyes.”

“Oh, well...” The man glanced to the side self-consciously, ducking his head. “Um, thank you, miss.”

Isabelle looked over the other necklaces and her eyes locked on one in particular. “No, I take it back, _this_ is the exact color of your eyes.”

This necklace was simpler than the last, no more than a black cord with a pendant. The centerpiece was a rose carved out of lapis lazuli, frozen petals looking as though they had just unfolded. The intricately worked stone was a deep, powerful blue. The man’s eyes may as well have been made out of it.

“You’re too kind, m’lady,” murmured the man shyly, seeming unsure of how to respond to the praise. “Do you see anything else that interests you?”

Isabelle let her gaze wander again. “Yes, that one, right there. The silver one, with the red pearls.”

“Ah, that one.” The man smiled as though enjoying a private joke, walking over to the necklace in question and delicately removing it. “You have good taste, m’lady.”

The pendant on this necklace was a curly heart made out of thick, silver wire that had been hammered flat. Wrapped around the heart were a few dark red pearls, held on by thinner wire. It was simple but beautiful.

“Any magical properties?” asked Isabelle, reaching out to carefully take the work of art from him.

“Why yes.” The young man’s eyes twinkled, but his voice was crisp and professional as he answered. “This pendant, ah... increases one’s tendency for sexual arousal. It seems to be a rather popular charm.”

“Really?” Isabelle’s eyebrows rose. She looked up from the necklace to the man and gave him a sly smile. “Mind if I try it on?”

This brought a slight flush to the man’s face, but other than that he kept his composure. “Go right ahead.”

Isabelle slid the silver chain over her head and let the pendant fall against her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a breath, trying to feel the effects of the charm. The difference was subtle, but it was there. When she opened her eyes again, the young man was averting his gaze self-consciously.

Isabelle brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well? How does it look?”

The man kept his gaze fixed carefully on her eyes for several seconds before letting it drop to her chest briefly. “Beautiful, m’lady.”

“Are you sure? I can’t decide.” Isabelle took a step closer, clasping her hands behind her back. “Go on, take a good long look.”

The man’s blush was getting darker. This time he kept his eyes on her chest as he spoke. “It... suits you well.”

Isabelle took another step closer. “Good. I think I’ll buy it.”

“Would you like a box to take it home in?” the young man offered, a little too quickly.

Isabelle sighed. As much as she was enjoying the effects of the charm, a box was probably a good idea. “I suppose so.”

“I’ll fetch one right away.”

The young man retreated a few steps and then walked to the back of the room to a shelf containing many small, velvet boxes.

“May I ask your name?” inquired Isabelle.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. “You may call me Eruza.”

“Eruza. That’s a nice name.”

Eruza reached up for one of the boxes on the shelf and Isabelle took a moment to admire him. If she hadn’t been following the strong line of his back down to his firm backside, she might not have noticed how the hem of his shirt lifted when he reached up to the highest shelf for the box. If she hadn’t been watching the delectable line of skin revealed by the lifting of his shirt, she might not have noticed a flash of blue before it was hidden again by the dark fabric.

“Here we go,” grunted Eruza as he lifted a small box down and handed it to her. “Will this be suitable, m’lady?”

The box was lined with white velvet and small enough to fit in her hand. It was perfect, but Isabelle had something else in mind; she had seen something under the man’s shirt, and she meant to find out what it was.

“It’s very nice, but may I have a black one instead? I think it will show off the silver better.”

“As you wish.” Eruza graciously took the box back from her and reached up again to place it back on the shelf. This time, Isabelle stepped close to him, and as she saw the flash of blue she reached out and lifted the hem of his shirt.

Eruza gasped in surprise and spun around, holding his shirt down, eyes wide. It was too late; Isabelle had already seen the trail of lapis lazuli stones that ran up his spine.

“I knew it!” she declared. “You’re a jembax, aren’t you?”

“I-I...” The young man shook his head and took a step back from her, face pale with fear.

Isabelle took a step closer, placing her hands on her hips. “I thought your eyes were just a little too beautiful to be human. Hold still.”

Eruza froze, his blue eyes wide as she reached up and pulled off his headband with a quick tug. Underneath it was another lapis lazuli stone, right in the middle of his forehead, surrounded by intricate curls of silver.

“P-please don’t tell anyone, miss,” he begged.

“A real, live jembax,” murmured Isabelle, awed. Jembax were usually only found as slaves, typically sex slaves, to the wealthy. Resembling as attractive humans studded with jewels, it was said that jembax were created by a sorcerer for a greedy sea captain who wanted to combine his two greatest desires; treasure and sex. She had never seen one before, and had never heard of one leading the kind of life that Eruza was. Eruza must have been keeping it a secret, otherwise he wouldn’t have a job like this.

“And your master, he doesn’t know, does he?”

Eruza was shaking, his voice choked with fear. “Please, don’t tell him...”

Isabelle stepped closer, gaze wandering between the beautiful blue stone on his forehead and his like-colored eyes.

“Amazing...” she breathed. “From what I’ve heard of jembax... this stone is part of you?”

“No, d-don’t, please—”

Isabelle reached up and ran her finger gently across it, marveling at the way it was so smoothly attached to him. Eruza cringed and shut his eyes but didn’t move away as she rubbed the pad of her finger over it gently. It wasn’t until the boy’s breathing started getting loud that she realized his face was flushed and his knees were shaking. Finally Eruza’s hand shot up and took her wrist as gently as he could, eyes full of apology.

“P-please, m’lady, don’t... don’t do that...”

Isabelle pulled her hand away quickly. Eruza was panting and she realized that there was a growing bulge in his pants. She had completely forgotten that touching the jewels on a jembax was supposed to sexually stimulate them.

She was now certain he was a jembax, but she wanted to see more.

“Take your gloves off too.”

Hands shaking, Eruza obeyed, peeling off the soft, ivory fabric. His hands looked like normal human hands, but at the base of each fingernail was another tiny, glowing blue stone surrounded by yet more silver curls.

“Miss, please,” begged Eruza. “I’ll do anything you want, just don’t tell anyone about this. If my master finds out...”

“...Might he offer a reward, you think?” mused Isabelle, turning around and regarding the chandelier thoughtfully, tapping one carefully manicured finger against her rosy lips.

Eruza shook his head desperately, eyes wide with fear. “Please, m’lady, no—”

“Might even sell you. He could get a fair bit of coin for you. From what I hear, lapis lazuli jembax aren’t one of the common ones.”

“P-please don’t do that—”

“And what if I get in trouble if it’s revealed that I knew your secret and told no one?”

“Please, m’lady... Isn’t there anything I can do to change your mind?”

The man seemed to have steadied his voice. Isabelle turned back around and saw that Eruza was gazing at her desperately.

She sighed. “I’m really not sure what—”

Isabelle’s reply died in her throat as Eruza curled his fingers gently under the hem of his shirt and started lifting it up slowly, revealing two inches of toned stomach for her to enjoy.

“I’ll do anything, miss. I’m sure I can change your mind...”

Isabelle’s heart sped up in a most pleasant way at the sliver of skin that showed between his shirt and pants. Her eyes shot back up to his, interested, waiting for him to continue.

Running his tongue nervously over his lips in a way that sent a shiver down Isabelle’s spine, Eruza started unbuttoning his dark jacket. The white shirt under it was tight across his chest. When he slid the jacket off his arms and started unbuttoning the undershirt, Isabelle had to bite her tongue. He was as well-built as he had appeared to be under his clothes.

“Please, miss... will you let me try to convince you that my secret is worth keeping?”

Eruza’s breath was audible, his arousal still straining in his pants. His blue eyes were fixed on her as he undid the buttons on his shirt one by one.

Isabelle’s legs felt weak. A delicious warmth was stirring between her legs. Eruza looked anxious, clearly afraid she would reject his offer. Isabelle bit her lip. He shouldn’t have worried; he was the most gorgeous thing in the store, and he came for _free_.

A sly smile tugged at the corners of Isabelle’s mouth as she sat down on one of the armchairs, crossed her slender legs, and laid her hands gently on the creamy silk of her dress. When she spoke, her voice was low and commanding. “Go out into the main room, lock the door, and put up the ‘closed’ sign.”

With a swallow, Eruza tugged his jacket on over his unbuttoned shirt, slid his headband and gloves back on, and walked through the door to the main room. Isabelle could hear the wooden thunk of the sign being turned around, and not long after that the clicking of a key in a lock. In seconds Eruza was back in the room again, waiting for more orders.

Isabelle meshed her fingers and placed them on her knee, leaning back in the comfy chair and smiling. “Continue.”

Eruza quickly slid off the gloves and headband again before pulling off his jacket and undershirt together. Isabelle choked down a squeak. His hair was tousled and his eyes seemed to glow as he waited for more orders. His flawless body was tense, heaving slightly with each breath. There was a thin line of dark hair about an inch below his belly button that led down into his pants, and Isabelle couldn’t keep her eyes off the sizable bulge in them.

Her eyes drifted up from his groin to his flushed face. “Come over here,” she commanded, motioning with a slim finger. When Eruza did as he was asked, she added, “...And turn around.”

Eruza swallowed and turned so that his back was towards her, displaying the line of stones that ran down his spine. Each lapis lazuli was slightly larger than her thumbnail, and spaced about three inches apart. They got slightly smaller as they ended just above his firm backside. Isabelle licked a finger and placed it at the highest stone that she could reach on Eruza’s back.

The man gasped, his powerful back tensing. Pleased by the reaction, Isabelle slowly ran her finger down his spine, making sure to stroke every single smooth bump of lapis. By the time she was halfway down his back, Eruza was gasping and his hips were shaking like he wanted to thrust into something. By the time she had stroked the last one with excruciating slowness, there was a visible drop of sweat running down his arched back and he was clutching the arms of the chair and struggling to breathe. Isabelle kept her finger where it was, resting on the lowest jewel, thinking carefully while Eruza shook under the feather-light touch. Then, after a pause, she leaned in and ran her tongue over the polished stone.

Eruza made a frantic noise of surprise. His groans were choked by gasps as she swirled her tongue around the stone. Before she could experiment further, Eruza’s hand pressed against her forehead and pushed her away. He panted down at her over his sweaty shoulder.

“P-please, m’lady... I-if you keep doing that you’re going to make me come.”

Isabelle was impressed. “Really? Just from touching these?” She ran her finger lightly over the dotted line of lapis.

“Yes!” gasped Eruza, body shuddering at the touch of her finger.

Isabelle whistled softly, barely more than a murmur. Placing her hands on his hips, she turned him around. “They must be very sensitive.”

Eruza panted down at her, face flushed and short hair sticking up with sweat. “They are. Very sensitive. Although, having a beautiful lady like yourself there...” Eruza gave her a shaky smile, eyes sparkling behind his disheveled hair. “...Well, that certainly helps.”

Isabelle grinned and leaned back in the chair again, sinking into the plush, crimson softness, and brushed a stray lock of brown hair from her eyes. “Speaking of beautiful... I’d like to see what you’re hiding in your pants there.”

“Hiding...?” Eruza smiled charmingly as his hands started to undo the silver fastening on his belt. “Never, m’lady. Just waiting for you to ask.”

The dark leather of Eruza’s belt shone softly as the silver clasp slid across it. Isabelle’s eyes were locked on his hands as they unbuttoned his pants and started to pull them down, revealing the coarse, dark hair between his legs. As Eruza’s erection finally sprang loose from the fabric, standing crisply at attention, Isabelle’s eyes widened and she licked her lips to make sure she wasn’t drooling. Isabelle was high-born and well-mannered, but she’d been taking boys ever since she started wanting them. She knew what the average male size was. Eruza was certainly not average. He was longer than most and deliciously thick. And just like the rest of him, his cock was gorgeous. Just under the head Isabelle could see a flash of blue that she had come to learn meant a tiny lapis lazuli stone, no doubt surrounded by beautiful silver curls.

“I hope it’s good enough for you, m’lady,” breathed Eruza, once again the helpful clerk as he held his pants down for her. “For this one, I’m afraid we really only have one in stock.”

“That’s okay, it will do nicely,” replied Isabelle eagerly, licking her lips as she regarded the rigid phallus through her eyelashes. Reaching out a delicate finger, she gently placed it against the tip of his erection, lifting it so she could see the stone. Eruza closed his eyes and groaned. “I’ll bet this stone is _especially_ sensitive. Wouldn’t you say so, Eruza?”

“I would say so, m’lady,” he choked out quickly, eyes still closed as she gently ran her finger over the smooth skin on the head of his arousal.

“If I start touching this,” Isabelle whispered, leaning closer so that her warm breath was caressing him, “how long will you last?”

“Not long,” panted Eruza, blue eyes glazed with lust.

Isabelle leaned closer, examining the toy before her carefully. “How long could you last if you were trying?”

“M-maybe...” Eruza’s breathing was fast and shallow. “A-a few... seconds? Thirty, maybe, a minute at most...”

Isabelle licked a different finger and brought it closer and closer to the small, brilliantly blue stone adorning Eruza’s most intimate parts, stopping only when she just barely made contact.

Eruza gasped and grabbed the arms of the chair. “Ten!”

“Really?” Isabelle pulled her finger away. This was one of the most entertaining men she had ever laid eyes or hands on. He responded so satisfyingly to the slightest touch, tall and muscled and yet helpless in the palm of her hand. “How long could you last without me touching you?”

Bracing himself on the high arms of the chair, Eruza panted, clearly teetering right on the brink. “As long as you asked me to, m’lady,” he replied, voice soft with submission.

 _Perfect_. Isabelle placed her hands back on her lap. “Take your pants off. All the way.”

Shaking, Eruza stepped out of his pants and threw them on the accumulating pile of clothing. From his short, tousled hair right down to his muscled legs, he was easily one of the most attractive men that Isabelle had ever seen. She wanted to push him to the floor with a moan and lick him all over his mouth-watering body, but she resisted the urge. That would come later.

Isabelle leaned forwards, placing her hands between her legs and bracing herself on her arms. “Eruza,” she asked gently, “have you ever pleasured a woman before?”

“A few times,” the jembax replied.

Isabelle smiled and spread her legs apart, giving him a catlike grin as she leaned back into the chair. “Then I’d like you to come over here and get down on your knees... And show me how much you know.”

Eruza kneeled in front of her but made no motion to touch her in any way, still looking up into her eyes. “With all due respect, m’lady, I can’t do that yet.”

Isabelle frowned, leaning forward. “Why not?”

Running a strong, gentle hand up her smooth leg, Eruza let his eyes run down her body before rising back up to her face again. “I don’t even know your name. What am I going to scream when I come?”

Isabelle’s composure was fading fast as his gentle touch slid up to her thigh. She swallowed and managed to keep her voice steady. “It’s Isabelle.”

“Isabelle...” Eruza took her name and made it a work of art. He kissed her hand gently, his fiery blue eyes obedient as they gazed up into hers. “It’s my pleasure to serve you today, lady Isabelle.”

Isabelle swallowed but couldn’t quite respond as he placed one hand on each of her legs and slid them up slowly, lifting the hem of her creamy, silk dress. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed the side of her knee, moving his lips up the inside of her leg as he continued to lift her dress. When he had pulled it all the way up to her hips, revealing her thin, silky underwear, his hands started to roam back down and stroke her like she was a lover that he had not touched in years.

“I hope you find me convincing, miss Isabelle,” Eruza murmured, casting her a brief smile. Isabelle would have returned with a smirk of her own, but she could feel his breath against her crotch and it was making her forget how to be aloof. When his tongue ran in a slow stroke over her underwear, it was all she could do to not groan. Isabelle let out a soft breath that quickly rose to a moan as his tongue made another pass. Eruza continued to nuzzle her and press his lips against her bare skin as he slid his hands up her thighs and gently started to pull the underwear down. Isabelle was breathing harder as he slid them down her legs and off her feet; they were already soaked through.

“I seem to be doing something right,” murmured Eruza, smiling as he ran a finger down her calf.

Isabelle shivered at the light touch. “Keep going,” she gasped, desire leaking into her voice at last. “Don’t you dare stop...”

Without another word Eruza leaned in and ran his tongue over the smooth, sensitive place between her legs. Isabelle gasped and grabbed the arms of the chair just as he had done, pleasure stirring in her stomach like a slowly waking panther. Eruza’s tongue ran over her again and again, wonderful and dizzying. Before long she was clutching Eruza’s shoulders so hard that her knuckles where turning white, groaning and begging him to go faster, lick harder. Eruza ignored her commands and maintained his pace, holding her hips firmly to prevent her from bucking up into his mouth. The flicks of his tongue were feather-light, tingling and teasing. Isabelle shivered and groaned and cursed under her breath. When Eruza’s tongue started slowly pressing harder, bit by bit, slipping hot and slick over her with a little more force each time, her curses were no longer subdued.

His erection must have been straining between his legs, but Eruza’s hands remained steady on Isabelle’s hips. His lips and tongue fell into a sort of rhythm, soft to hard, slow to fast, making her body shake and her head spin then creeping back to touches so light that he may as well have been breathing on her. Each cycle pushed her closer to the edge before gently pulling her back from it. At last Isabelle grabbed Eruza’s hair and pulled him hard against her, groaning a command to _keep going._ She only lasted for seconds after that. Eruza stopped pulling his tongue back, swirling it firmly around her until she saw sparks.

Isabelle was glad they were in the back room of an empty shop, because she really wasn’t sure what words she cried out or how loud they were. She buried her fingers in Eruza’s hair and held him there as the pleasure washed through her body, starting from the toes and pouring upwards like a breaking dam. Then, like a summer storm it passed, leaving her panting and sweating, body still tingling from the intensity of it.

Eruza pulled his head back only when her grip had loosened, staring up at her as she caught her breath.

“Was that what you wanted, m’lady?”

Isabelle panted wordlessly, staring at the far wall, and then after a moment she started laughing breathlessly. “By the spirits, Eruza... where did you learn to do _that_?”

Eruza looked down shyly. “You flatter me, m’lady.”

“It was incredible.”

“I’m glad you’re satisfied.” Eruza’s eyes lifted back up to hers again and he pulled her dress back down. “Is that all you’ll be wanting today, miss?”

“All?” Isabelle gave him a predatory grin. “Oh, I don’t think so. I don’t think I’ve had nearly enough of you yet.”

“A-already?” Eruza’s eyes were wide and incredulous. “B-but miss, you just—”

With a growl, Isabelle placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed his powerful body off balance. Eruza fell backwards with a surprised yelp, suddenly finding himself pinned below a lustfully snarling woman. His eyes dilated as he felt the silk-clad girl press against his erection.

“M-miss!” the jembax panted desperately, hands gentle on her hips. “But... shouldn’t you be... at least a little tired?”

“Tired?” Isabelle panted. Her body was tingling. She was soaking wet and every inch of her felt sensitive and alive. Aftershocks shuddered through her body, deep and arousing. She was hot and wet and hungry and she wanted something inside her _right now_.

Face flushed and grinning ravenously, she lowered her mouth to Eruza’s ear and whispered in it.

“Eruza, if _that’s_ how good you give, I need to have more than just a taste of you.”

Eruza shivered as she ground against his erection. The silky cloth was shifting as she moved, less and less of it separating her sex from his. He opened his mouth to protest but Isabelle moved in and covered it with her own before he could get a word out. Eruza’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then they started to roll back as Isabelle’s tongue slid into his mouth, wrestling with his own. Soon his hands were stroking over her back, finding the zipper on her dress and pulling it down. They both gasped for air as their mouths separated, Eruza’s hands eagerly sliding down the top part of her dress while Isabelle slid her arms through the sleeves. Once the top was rolled down to her waist, exposing her breasts to the open air and Eruza’s reverent hands, she immediately dove back down onto the young man’s mouth, stroking his face and running her fingers through his hair and along the curves of his ears as he massaged her breasts.

“Isabelle,” mumbled Eruza through the kiss. “Will... will this be your first time? I need to know if I have to be gentle.”

“Hardly my first,” panted Isabelle as she pulled back from his mouth. “Hard and fast, Eruza. You’re not going to hurt me.”

Eruza nodded, eyes glazed with passion. “I’ll do my best, m’lady.”

Placing his hands on her hips, Eruza lifted Isabelle’s body up his own until her breasts were level with his face. Closing his blue eyes, he leaned in and buried his face in between them, tongue sliding back and forth across her smooth skin. Isabelle moaned and supported herself on her elbows, hands stroking his hair as he moved his mouth to one of her nipples, flicking his tongue over it.

“Eruza, please...”

“Now?”

“Yes, now.”

Eruza released her and she straightened up, pulling her dress out of the way and reaching under it to find Eruza’s erection. He gave a pleading whimper as she wrapped her hand around it.

“Hold off for as long as you can,” Isabelle hissed softly, rubbing her thumb over the jewel on the underside of his head.

Eruza let out a frantic whine and nearly doubled over at the sensations. “Y-y-yes, m’lady...”

Shaking and dripping wet, Isabelle positioned Eruza’s hefty erection so that it pressed against her slick opening. She groaned as he started to push into her. He felt even bigger than he looked. Isabelle was panting by the time she had coaxed the head into her. When the shaft followed she clenched her teeth on a moan.

Eruza pushed himself up onto his elbows shakily. “Are you okay?”

Isabelle took a moment to catch her breath before pushing herself lower down onto Eruza’s shaft. She ran her tongue over her smiling lips as she closed her eyes and sunk lower. The size was perfect; it was filling every inch of her. She bit her lip as she shoved back with her hips, trying to push more of him inside her. She slid her hand down his shaft; there were still inches left that wouldn’t fit.

The concern on Eruza’s face was being swiftly overpowered by arousal as Isabelle slid herself up his shaft and then pushed herself down onto it again, groaning as it pushed in slightly deeper than before. She continued to ride up and down Eruza’s thick shaft, and before long the man was shaking. Isabelle’s own hands were trembling as she braced them on his chest.

“Can you keep this up for long?” she panted down at a shaking, breathless Eruza.

Eruza seemed to be struggling to control himself. It was a minute before he was able to answer. “I-I’ll try...”

Isabelle started sliding back up his shaft again, her eyes closing with pleasure. “How long?”

When she had slid high enough that only the tip of his erection remained inside her, Eruza growled and bucked up with his hips, slamming back inside her and lifting her body with the force of the thrust, making her green eyes widen and roll back as she groaned.

“Long enough. You won’t be left behind.”

Isabelle nodded weakly, words seared away by the fire between her legs. She quickly fell into a heated pattern of up, down, up down... Because of the position she couldn’t go very fast, but she didn’t need to. God, Eruza was big. Each movement inside her had her gasping and whining and nearly digging her nails into his skin, leaving little pale half-moons on his chest that soon blushed a sore pink. She was amazed that Eruza hadn’t come yet, not that with his tensed muscles and shaking hips he didn’t look like he was perched right on the edge, an avalanche waiting to happen. But he was hanging on. She could already feel a second orgasm building inside her, and she still hadn’t given his arousal what she had promised it long ago when she started stroking the jewel on his forehead.

 _He must be so desperate to come. Must be right on the edge._ Isabelle panted as she looked down at him. Part of her wanted him disobey her order and climax before she did. She wanted to hear the noises he would make, see the look on his face as he came inside her. Fixing him with her lust-glazed green eyes, Isabelle started riding up and down his shaft as quickly as she could, satisfied at the desperate moans he let out. His sweaty hands clenched into tight fists, so hard his knuckles were paling. Isabelle gasped every time she felt Eruza slide back inside her, bringing her closer to the edge.

Isabelle whimpered and grabbed his shoulders, gasping for air as her body started to tingle with numbing pleasure. _How on earth is he still holding on?_

It wasn’t worth it, she could feel the orgasm building in her body and she couldn’t stand holding it back a second longer. Isabelle rocked back onto Eruza’s shaft and screamed his name to the chandelier as bolt after bolt of pleasure shot through her core.

Exhausted, spent, and finally satisfied, Isabelle slumped forward and braced herself on her arms as she tried to catch her breath, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Eruza was still thick and erect inside her.

“Have you finished, m’lady?” panted the jembax up at her, his body trembling and his voice shaking as he struggled for air.

Isabelle took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, smiling and closing her eyes as she nodded.

“Mm... m’lady?” Eruza’s hands were shaking. “Can... can I...?”

Isabelle let out a deep breath. “Hm? Can you what?”

Eruza’s hips jerked once and he whined. “M’lady... please... can I come?”

“I think you’d better,” Isabelle whispered with a smile.

Eruza let out a long groan and his eyes rolled back with sheer bliss. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her. The speed of the thrusts reignited Isabelle’s cooling arousal, drawing another gasp from her. Eruza’s breathing got faster and he cried out several things that Isabelle couldn’t decipher before a euphoric shudder ran through his body and she felt him pulse inside her. Eruza’s head fell back on the floor as he gasped for air, tremors still shaking his body. He continued to shake and tense for a minute before his breathing started to slow down and he began to relax.

Isabelle had to wait for her own breathing to slow down before she could speak, swallowing and nodding to herself as though coming to a conclusion. “Well. I think you’ve convinced me.”

Eruza opened one eye, looked at her for a minute, and let out a breathless laugh.

“I’m glad I was able to persuade you, m’lady.”

With a satisfied sigh, Isabelle lifted herself off of Eruza’s softening member and stood up. “Yes, that was very good. You’ve certainly changed my mind for at least a week.”

“A... a what?”

Eruza lifted himself up on his arms, eyebrows pursed as he stared up at her.

Isabelle tried to brush her sweaty hair into some semblance of order as she responded casually. “Oh, well, after that I might start to feel doubtful again, but certainly for at least a week I’ll be convinced that I should keep your secret...”

Eruza stood up. “And after that?”

“I don’t know.” Isabelle’s eyes glittered as she gave him a devious smile. “I might have forgotten why I agreed not to tell anyone. I might have to come back and speak with you about it again. I wouldn’t worry about it, though,” she added reassuringly. “With your talents, I’m sure you’ll be able to... refresh my memory.”

Isabelle turned away and started stepping into her underwear, smug satisfaction tugging at her lips.

“As you wish, m’lady.”

Isabelle turned. Eruza was standing up straight, hands clasped behind his back, looking just as he had when she first saw him, only without the clothes. He had on the same, polite, at-your-service smile. “I’ll be seeing you next week, then?”

“Most likely.” Isabelle bent over to retrieve the black velvet box that had fallen to the floor when she lifted Eruza’s shirt. Opening it, she removed the silver heart necklace and placed it on the darkness of the velvet. “Thank you for the necklace. How much will that be for it?”

“Fifty silver coins,” replied Eruza promptly, still not seeming at all interested in retrieving his own clothing.

“Very well.” Isabelle fished around in the white silk pouch fixed around her waist. “Fifty silver coins it is. I hope your master gives you a fair cut of it.”

“He will. He thinks I’m human.”

Isabelle grinned and walked up to him, tapping a finger against his nose patronizingly. “And we’re going to keep it that way, aren’t we?”

“Yes, m’lady.” Eruza smiled. “Even if I have to convince you every week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/40534371444/jewels-and-secrets.
> 
> Related: https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/40534419514/story-below. Mildly NSFW image at link.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
